Soulmates
by SwanQueenFanFiction
Summary: Emma is adopted and taken away with her new parents to a new city thinking she will never see Regina again. Regina is later fostered until she is 16 years old, and decides to run away, unable to handle the abuse she recieves off of her foster parents. Regina is sleeping rough, when she runs into a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

'Today, was one of the worst days of my whole, entire, miserable life. My best friend, sister, my soulmate, was taken away from me by this cruel, horrible world. She was held by her slim shoulders, as a tall man grabbed her and shut her inside the car. She was adopted, finally, by a couple from Maine. Mary Margret and David were there names, the woman a small, petite lady, with short black hair. The man, a well-built, tall figure. The two were practically perfect, Emma would fit right in, I hope anyway. I will miss her like mad, but I can't deny her the chance to find her happy ending, her happy family, even if it means she moves a thousand miles away from me. I'll never see her again. It broke my heart. Ever since she was pushed into the car this morning by her social worker, there was a hole in my heart, that would never be filled.'

Regina Mills slammed her diary shut, tears racing down her cheeks and threatening to seep into the pages. She sobbed as she remembered her blonde friend, her green-blue eyes, her luscious long blonde curls, her smile that could light up a dark room. She remembered when she first met her, when Emma walked into her room at the orphanage, a sad smile on her face as she introduced herself.

 _"You'll be sharing a room with Regina Mills, dinner is at 5 and I hope you will feel welcome here Emma" Paul, her social worker said, as he left her alone in the tiny room. Emma sighed and dropped her small bag on the floor, the bag consisting of a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and 3 or 4 outfits. Emma looked around the room and then the small brunette who was watching her, stood up and cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Regina" The 5 year old said quietly. Emma gulped shyly, "Hello, I-I'm Emma Swan" Regina giggled, "like the bird?" She said smirking. Emma smiled a little, then nodded._

Regina sighed. She hoped Emma would be happy with this new family, she deserved it, after her parents left her at the side of the road, and everything she went through in previous foster homes. She sat back on her bed in her now empty room, and cried, her shoulders shaking from her sobs which filled the silent room.

Emma opened her eyes after falling asleep in the car journey to her new 'home'. She scoffed at the thought after every other place she's called home, and after all the times she had been sent back. Mary Margret opened her door and held her hand as she clambered out of the car, her legs floppy and jelly-like after the long ride. Emma yawned and grabbed her small bag from the back seat. David has already walked up to the porch and was opening the door to the house. The house was small, but perfect for a small family. Emma followed Mary Margaret into the house and removed her shoes as soon as she was inside.

"Now, Emma, I hope that you will feel welcome here, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask sweetheart" The petite woman said with a grin. Emma just nodded with a small smile, not quite reaching her eyes.

"If you will follow me Emma, I will show you your room" David said, and took Emma's bag, carrying it up the stairs for her. Emma padded along behind David and peered around her room once they were inside. Her eyes widened at how big it was. She had a red duvet cover on, which was her favourite colour, and her walls were white. There was a wardrobe, and a small beanbag chair in the corner of her room. "What do you think Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. "I,I like it, thank you" Emma said quietly. Mary Margret beamed at her response, and then the pair left Emma to get settled in. She sat on the large, comfy bed, and leaning against her wall. She looked around the room, and wished to see her brunette friend, sitting in the corner like she did when she first arrived at the orphanage. Emma's eyes filled with tears, remembering that seeing Regina now would be as possible as flying to the moon and back on a broomstick would be. She buried her head in her knees and cried. She sobbed her young heart out, knowing of the fact she would never see her best friend again.

When Emma woke the next morning, she looked around the room and panicked when she didn't hear an extra person snoring lightly in the room. She sat up and rubbed her fist to her eyes, remembering how Regina wasn't here anymore, and she never would be. Emma climbed out of bed and joined Mary Margaret and David for breakfast. The couple were already sat around the table when Emma resurfaced from the night before.

"Morning honey" David said, placing a plate in front of the blonde as she sat down at the round table. Mary Margaret flashed her a smile. "Morning" Emma said. "Thank you" she added when the plate full of pancakes was set down in front of her. "Is there anything you would like to do today Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma shook her head, "no, not really" she said quietly, her eyes not once looking up to face her new parents. David frowned, and sat down next to Emma. "Is something wrong, Emma?" He asked, wondering what they had done wrong. Emma sighed and set down her knife and fork. "It's just…My friend, Regina…I-I miss her" she answered, her eyes filling with us shed tears.

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry" Mary Margaret cooed as she rubbed Emma's back.

"I'm sure your friend will be just fine" David added.

Emma nodded, not convinced. Even if Regina was fine, Emma wouldn't be until they were back together again.

"I'm going to get ready" Emma said quietly, before clearing her plate and running upstairs, leaving Mary Margaret and David frowning and sighing, they would have to get used to parenting a girl who had just experienced a loss in her life.

Regina was shouted down to breakfast by one of the members of staff. She quickly changed and then headed down on her own for food. She sat at the table in the corner, usually her and Emma occupied the seats, but with Emma gone for good, she sat alone. Her eyes darted around, frowning as she heard whispers about where 'the blonde girl' had disappeared to, and how 'the brown haired girl was now all alone'. Regina bit into the toast, and drank the stale cup of tea in front of her. She sunk back into her seat as the other boys and girls pointed at her, and then burst into fits of laughter. Finishing her breakfast quickly, she headed back to her room and didn't come out until meal times. This routine was the same for the next 2-3 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, I appreciate it. I will try to update each day, however I am at full time college so I will see what I can do . Please review my story guys! I'm going to time jump here, in the first chapter Regina and Emma were of a young age, about 7/8. Now it's a few years later, as Emma and Regina are now 16. So, that's all from me…enjoy!**

 **There is some sensitive issues in this chapter. They aren't described in too much detail.**

Mary Margret, David and Emma strolled down the road, each holding a warm cup of coffee. It was Emma's last day at home before she went back to high school, after a long 6 week break. Emma had one arm hooked through her mother's arm, and David was loosely holding his wife's hand. The three walked with happy, contented smiles. Emma would have never thought she would ever be happy with a family of her own, but oh, how things have changed since she was in the orphanage.

Emma was a chatty, polite young woman, who enjoyed reading, and drawing fairy tale characters. Her creations had been hung on the wall and fridge by Mary Margret from a young age, and the pictures were still hanging there to this day. She did well in school, but didn't have very many friends, as she preferred to spend her break times and dinner times reading under the oak tree in the school yard. Her parents were proud of her, and to be honest she was proud of herself for getting good grades, and into no trouble at school.

The trio rounded the next corner, and was saddened by what they saw. A young, brunette girl, sat under a thin black sleeping bag, huddled with a bag, leant up against a wall. Her shoulders were slumped forwards, a coat wrapped around her shoulders was the only thing that was keeping her even a little bit warm. Her eyes were pools of sadness, and her mouth was drooped downwards. David bent down and handed the poor girl a $20 dollar bill with a small sympathetic smile. The girl gasped as her shaking hand reached out slowly for the money. "T-thank y-you" she said gratefully. Emma's eyes shot down, her eyebrows pulled in at the middle. Mary Margret felt Emma tense up, "Emma, you okay?" She asked quietly. Emma bent down to her knees, squinting her eyes at the long brown haired girl.

The brunette peered up at the blonde who had crouched down to face her, thinking she had seen those green pools staring at her once before. She had. In fact.

It seemed the light bulb turned on for both girls at the same time, as their jaws dropped open slightly. Emma was the first to speak. "R-Regina?" Her voice came out as no more than a croaky whisper, her throat tightening as she felt a barrel of emotions come back to her after all these years.

"E-Emma..?" Regina whispered, peering up at the blonde.

Mary Margret and David watched their daughter and this stranger, who Emma seemed to know the name of.

Emma gasped, her breathing shaky and rapid as she tried to get her head round the scene in front of her. She reached her hand out to Regina's cheek, frowning even more when Regina flinched. Emma gently brushed the long hair back from Regina's face, her eyes tearing up when she noticed the deep scar on her lip, and the other dark blue bruise on her cheek, previously hidden by her hair. "H-hey, it's okay" Emma said quietly. Regina's tears filled her eyes and then raced rapidly down her face. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. How was she here? After all these years…

Regina didn't look up to meet Emma's eyes as Emma stared at her bruise and scar. Emma felt Regina tense, and slowly leaned back on to her knees. "I-I've misses you so much" Regina admitted quietly, her voice sounded dry and hoarse after not using it for a long while.

Regina ended up on the streets when she escaped from her foster father after he was too drunk to even chase after her. The foster family she was placed in when she was 14 year old was the worst time of her life. After around 3 days of being in the new foster home, her foster mum started to stay out with her friends, leaving Regina alone through the night while the foster father was at work. Helen, the foster mother, began taking drugs on these 'social gatherings' and soon became addicted. She would take them after dinner, at night, and the early hours of the morning. When she ran out of them however, Regina was the one who received her anger. She hit Regina on multiple occasions, and her words made her feel worthless. Helen, was nothing compared to Richard though, her foster father. He can home from work drunk almost every night, and Regina was used as his punching bag for every little thing that went wrong in his life. It was worse when she was older though, when his sex life was empty from arguments with Helen, when he used her as his sex toy instead. He crept into her bed at night and forced himself on her whenever he needed a thrill. Finally, one day when he was too drunk to even walk, and Helen was passed out in her bed, Regina grabbed a few things and ran, until she couldn't run anymore. From then on, she had lived a life on the streets, where the amount of food she got was hardly enough to feed a small kitten, never mind a growing 16 year old.

Emma sniffles and wiped her eyes, "I've missed you too Regina" Emma said quietly. Mary Margret watched the exchange with her eyes glancing to and from David. "Emma? Do you know this girl?" David asked curiously. Emma stood up and turned to her father. She nodded, "this is Regina, she and I were in the orphanage together, she was my best friend" Emma said, her sad eyes glancing down to the brunette. "I remember, you were in the same room together until we adopted you..." Mary Margret added.

David looked at Regina, then back to Mary Margaret, then crouched down to Regina again. "Emma, how about Regina come to ours for a warm bath and some dinner. How does that sound?" He asked gently. Emma nodded and her eyes showed her appreciation for her dads kind gesture. Emma kneeled down again to Regina's level and rested her hands on Regina's knees, "you'll come, right?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I don't want to be a bother"

"You won't be… I promise"

Regina looked at Emma, and nodded. "If you will have me…" she looked up at Emma's parents. "Then I would appreciate it, thank you" she said quietly. Emma extended her hand to Regina, Regina's hand shocked her a bit because of the coldness, but Emma pulled her to her feet and steadied her. When she was up, Emma lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around the petite brunette, feeling Regina tense up a little, then relax into her body. Regina snaked her arms around Emma's waist, her head burying into Emma warm neck. Regina held onto Emma tightly, her emotions getting the better of her as she cried into Emma's collar. Emma just head her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Everything will be okay Regina, I promise you…I'll never leave you again, ever"


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Margret and David headed into their home, David walking towards the kettle to make a hot drink for the four of them. Emma guided Regina inside, her hand gently on Regina's back. Emma sat her down at the table, removing her own coat and hanging it up on the coat hook. Regina shivered even as the heating was switched to the full temperature, and her lips were a faded shade of blue. Mary Margret placed a hot cup of cocoa in front of Regina on the wooden table. Regina muttered a shy, quiet thank you, and then wrapped her ice cold hands around the hot mug, her hands sticking at the temperature change. "Regina, I'll go run you a warm bath okay?" Emma suggested, smiling reassuringly at her brunette friend. Regina nodded.

When Emma went upstairs to run the bath, David followed her. "Emma" he said, his hand reaching out and tugging her elbow. Emma turned around, "yeah?" She said, making sure the water was the right temperature before running the tap. "Is-Regina, she seems…almost scared? I-I don't really know what we should do…" David said, struggling to come up with the right words to say how Regina looks. Emma sighed, her eyes casting downwards. "I.. she looks so fragile, it's weird how things can change, she…she used to be so happy and carefree, and now she's like..I don't even know" Emma sighed. "But, we have to help her dad, please can she stay?"

"Of course she can Emma, she needs you right now, and a place to stay"

"Thank you" Emma smiled great fully.

Emma called down to Regina and told her that her bath was ready. David and Mary Margret had headed to bed early, as both of them had an early start for work tomorrow. Emma was glad it was just the two of them, maybe she could find out why Regina had a scar and a huge bruise on her face, and why she was sleeping on the streets.

"Here, there's some warm pyjamas here, and there's a spare toothbrush in the cupboard over there"

Regina nodded as she started to remove her layers of clothing. "Thank you for doing this" she said quietly. Emma frowned and smiled sadly, "you don't have to thank me".

Regina awkwardly removed her clothes, and left them in a pole next to the bath tub, while Emma was in her room getting changed into her fluffy pyjamas. Regina climbed in the bath and internally moaned. It felt so nice climbing into a hot bath after all those nights on the streets. Emma walked through the door and Regina tensed in the bath tub, suddenly self conscious of all her scars that she had from the abuse in the foster homes. Emma gasped quietly when she saw the scars, shocked as to how anyone could do this to a beautiful soul, her best friend, her only friend really. Regina tested up and started to try and cover some of her scars up, when Emma shook her head and walked closer, plonking herself down on the toilet seat. "It's okay, your still beautiful" Emma said honestly. Regina just shook her head slightly, and didn't meet Emma's eyes. Emma noticed her discomfort, "hey, I've seen all of this before remember? We used to take baths together when we were in the orphanage so…I've seen all of you before, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about".

After her bath, Emma left Regina to get changed while she pulled the double bed back for herself and Regina to sleep in.

Regina strolled in a few minutes later, buried in Emma's fluffy pyjamas. Emma smiled at how cute she looked. She patted the bed and Regina sat down next to her. There was a few minutes silence between them, neither really knew what to say to the other. Then, Emma finally piped up.

"What happened to you Regina?" Emma said sadly.

Regina took a shuddering deep breath. "A lot of bad stuff Emma…" she said sadly. "Please, tell me.." Regina sighed. "I-I got put in a foster home a few years after you got adopted..the people, my foster parents…they-" Regina began crying, so Emma reached forward and held her hand, her thumb running circles along her knuckles. "They were horrible, the foster mother-Helen, was an addict, and the father-Richard, was… he always drank alcohol and, and he-he abused me…" Regina admitted, sobbing uncontrollably. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina, her own tears sliding down her face. "The scars, were from him and…he-he forced me to have sex with him, more than once-" her voice broke at the end of her sentence, and her breathing became shaky and faster than ever. Emma bit her lip, and furiously rubbed away her own tears that had fallen. "Regina, I-I'm so sorry, that will never happen again…I promise you're safe from now on, I'm never letting you out of my sight" Regina squeezed the blonde tightly, like she was an anchor and if she let go she would sink to the bottom of a deep ocean.

When Regina's sobs finally subsided Emma pulled back a little. "Is that's why you're on the streets? You ran?" Emma asked. Regina confirmed her statement by nodding. Emma shook her head, "I wish I could strangle the people who did this to you, and then curse their future lives and do all other bad stuff to them" Emma said, making Regina giggle a little. Emma smiled at hearing that cute giggle she had missed so much. Regina gazed up into Emma's eyes as though she was her Savior, her hero. "What?" Emma asked, smiling a little.

"I've just missed your goofy face" Regina pinched Emma's cheek, while smiling up at her. Emma felt her eyes fill up again, and she smiled a watery smile, "I've missed your pretty face, I never forgot you, you know".

"Good" Regina said quietly.

"We'll talk more in the morning, but for now, you can get some proper mess, and if you feel scared or you need anything…just walk me up"

Regina nodded.

The two shuffled down the bed so they were laid facing one another, there faces not far from each other. Emma smiled, and received another in return. Emma brushed a loose hair from Regina's face behind her ear, "night" she whispered. "Night Emma" Regina whispered sleepily, the pair closing their eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina tossed and turned throughout the night, and Emma had even heard a small whimper escape Regina's mouth at around four in the morning. Emma felt horrible. Literally, horrible. Her stomach twisted in ways that made her gut ache, whenever she saw Regina in pain or upset. She felt as though she had let her down, as though she should have done more to stay put in the orphanage with Regina. She promised herself now though, she would make her feel safe, and make sure no one ever hurt her friend again.

The next morning, Regina awoke to an empty bed, and panicked for a moment until she remembered where she was. Everything was fine and she was in Emma's house, with her kind parents, she told herself she was okay, and to stop panicking. She took a deep breath and then ventured through the large house to find Emma.

She walked through the kitchen door timidly and looked around for Emma, who was sat at the dining room table, chatting away with her mother Mary Margret, while David was in the kitchen making, what Regina assumed was bacon and eggs. Emma heard the door cream open and immediately looked up and gave a warm smile to the brunette. "Morning" Emma said, sipping her apple juice. Mary Margret smiled, "come and sit down sweetheart, David is making breakfast it should be ready in a moment". Regina smiled a little at the two, and then sat down next to Emma. "You-I can go without breakfast, I really don't want to be a burden to you "Regina said, feeling guilty as Emma's parents made extra food for her. Mary Margret shook her head, "Regina really, it's fine, you're Emma's family which means that now…you're ours too" She said honestly, pushing a glass of apple juice Regina's way. Regina nodded, and accepted the glass of juice.

David waltzed through the door separating the kitchen from the dining room, carrying two plates in his hand, looking as happy as a dog with a new bone. He placed the plates in front of his daughter and his daughters brunette friend, and then went back and retrieved his plate along with his wife's. "Enjoy" David said with a proud, beaming smile as he sliced open his piece of bacon. The breakfast meal time was a little quiet, just David and Mary Margaret asking questions about Regina.

"So, Regina, me and David have been talking, and we want to ask you if you would like to stay here?"

Regina looked up. "You don't have to, I can-"

"Regina, Emma wants you to stay, we want you to stay, so, please…stay" David said.

Regina looked around the table, the trios pleading eyes on her. "If you'll have me then I'd love to stay here, thank you"

"So, are you parents really alright with me staying? Or are they just saying it because you want me to stay…?" Regina asked Emma the itching question that's been on her mind all day.

The two girls were laid on their backs on Emma's bed. Emma's parents were at work, so the girls were on their own in the house until 4:00.

Emma turned to face Regina, "it was my dad who asked me actually, I mean, I was gonna ask for you to stay anyway, but…they beat me to it" Emma said. "They want you to stay Regina okay?"

"Okay" Regina nodded. They laid on their backs for a few minutes more before Emma turned on her front. "So, do you wanna make cookies? My mum bought the ingredients yesterday, and I was gonna make them alone but, now you're here so…" Emma asked. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to make cookies with you Emma Swan" she said quietly.

"Good job, Regina Mills" Emma smirked and bumped heads with Regina gently.

The two washed their hands and Emma got all the ingredients out and laid them on the counter tops. They tied aprons around themselves and rolled up their sleeves. "Okay, the instructions are here…" Emma pointed at her iPhone screen. They started adding flour eggs and butter into a bowl and then whisking it together. They began moulding it and kneeling the dough into a ball shape, there hands covered in the sticky mixture. "This is gross" Emma said, holding her covered hands out of the ball to show Regina. Regina giggled and scraped the mixture from Emma's hands into her bigger pile of dough, while Emma washed her hands and spread flour on the kitchen counter top.

They then rolled out the dough, and cut out shaped using Emma's cookie cutters.

"You've got a little something there" Emma pointed to Regina's cheek. Regina rose her hand to her face and wiped at her cheek, "where?"

Emma leaned across and wiped flour on Regina's cheek with a cheeky grin. Regina laughed and then threw a small chunk of flour at Emma' space, smirking when Emma's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Oh my…" Emma trailed off as she looked and the flour on her dark blue t shirt. She then grabbed a load of flour in her hand and wrapped her arms around Regina, wiping the flour on the clothes Emma had lent her to wear. Regina giggled and tried to push Emma off of her, and then Emma started tickling her sides, making Regina laugh even more. The two didn't notice the sound of the front door clicking open and closed, Mary Margaret walked in to the kitchen, her jaw dropping at the mess around her, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry when she saw her daughter wrestling playfully with her friend in a fit of giggles.

"What'a going on here then?"

Emma and Regina immediately stopped. Regina straightened up and looked at Emma's mother. She was about to apologise and say that she would clean it up, when Mary Margret walked up to them both and brushed the flour from their t shirts. "I thought flour was supposed to go on the cookies, not on you two" she said, laughing. "We just, got a bit carried away, we'll clean it up Mom I promise" Emma said. "It' alright. I'll leave you two to your…baking, while I go a take a nice shower, shout if you need anything" Mary Margret said, shooting a last smile to Regina and Emma before heading upstairs.

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. "We should clean up" Emma nodded in agreement, and the two tidied all the mess they had made, and then they laid all the cookies on a tray and slipped them in the oven. Emma washed the bowls, while Regina dried.

David arrived home at around six that evening, complaining about how he had been working over time. Mary Margret had cooked them a lasagna, so they all sat down at the table and ate their meal. After they had a cookie each from Emma and Regina's baking, and then they settled down in their pyjamas and watched a movie. They were cuddled up on two sofas, Mary Margret and David looked on as Emma and Regina snuggled up under the blanket, Regina had her head on Emma's shoulder while Emma rested her hands on Regina's knee under the blanket. They looked so content to just be next to each other, David and Mary Margret were happy that Emma was happy. They had never seen Emma act as gentle with anyone before. She hadn't really had friends, and Mary Margret and David hadn't experienced the whole 'having friend around for dinner' thing, so they were glad that at least Regina could bring out that softer side in their daughter. They had had conversations about what had happened to Regina, but neither had the courage to ask, they didn't want to take up any awful memories for the girl. They could tell, however, that something shocking had happened to Regina. They would just have to ask Emma, and hope, whatever had occurred in Regina's past, they could help.

 **Hope your enjoying this story so far, this was like a fill in chapter, kind of, things are going to start getting more angsty. So...stay tuned :) (please tell me about any spelling mistakes I have made)**


	5. Chapter 5

Before they went to bed that night, David and Mary Margret talked to Emma while Regina was in the shower. They sat downstairs in the living room, their voices quiet in case Regina could hear them.

"Emma…we want to talk to you about Regina" David started off the conversation, easing his way into asking Emma the questions he wanted answers to. "What about her.." Emma said, knowing they were bound to ask sooner or later. Turns out it was sooner.

"What happened with her? Has she told you?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Emma nodded, her brows furrowing together. "She-Her foster parents, abused her…badly," the look on both of their faces could be described as mortified, shocked, sad. Emma continued, "her foster mother was a drug addict, Helen, she hit her and called her names…her dad though, Richard, he was even worse, he…he raped her, multiple times" Emma said quietly, tears coming to her eyes as she thought about Regina in pain. Mary Margret threw her hand to her mouth, David just stared into thin air, trying to process what he had been told about this poor girl.

"Poor Regina…she-she must be so confused and, and hurt" Mary Margret said. "How did she end upon the streets?" David asked. "She ran away, her Richard was too drunk to even notice, so she just ran" Emma said. "Oh my-" Mary Margaret gasped, shaking her head as she tried to even imagine how Regina must have felt, or still be feeling. "Well, she isn't ever going to be hurt by any more foster families because she's staying here and she's safe, make sure she knows that Emma"David said, a smile on his face. Emma nodded. "I will" she smiled back.

"Hey" Emma said as she climbed into bed next to Regina, who was already sat there. "Hey" Regina repeated, turning her body so she was sat facing Emma while her shoulder rested on the wall. "You okay?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma grabbed her phone from the night stand and began scrolling through it. Regina looked over the top of Emma's shoulder, resting her chin on Emma's shoulder and watching as Emma tapped on funny videos on Facebook, the two giggling when they found a certain one funny. "Who's that?", she asked pointing to Emma's lock screen. There were two girls, a brunette and a blonde. "Seriously? That's you Regina, and Me" Emma said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, I can't remember what I looked like back them, probably because no one ever bothered taking childhood photos of me…" Regina said sadly. Emma chicken her phone back on so they could look at the photo again. It had been taken on Mary Margret's phone when she first met Emma, she had showed it her at times when Emma was missing her, and when Emma was old enough to had her own phone, she sent the photo to her and saved it as her screensaver. "Yeah well…that's gunna change. In fact, here…" Emma held her phone out and put her cheek to Regina's, "smile" she encouraged and Regina smiled at the camera. "There…the first of many" Emma promised, showing Regina the photo. Regina smiled at it and kissed Emma's cheek. "Thank you"

The two stayed up chatting a little, and before they went to sleep Mary Margret and David came to say night to the two girls. Emma and Regina shuffled further down the bed so they were laid on their backs, shoulders touching. They sat down at the bottom of the bed. "Regina, when you're up for it, we were thinking you could join Emma's high school, only if you wanted to…" Mary Margret suggested. "I'd love to go back to school…just, not yet, if that's okay, maybe in a few weeks" Regina said quietly. Mary Margret nodded, "whatever is alright with you sweetie" she smiled. David stood up and pressed a kiss to Emma' s, and was hesitant, but leaned down to Regina and kissed her forehead as well, Mary Margret did the same. Regina had tears in her eyes, and she felt a little piece of the love she'd always wanted. "Night" The girls said night back and Emma's parents left and went to their own bedroom next door.

Emma rolled over to face Regina and the brunette did the same.

"You seem really close with your parents, I'm happy you found people who would take care of you" Regina said.

"It wasn't always like this…at first I hardly spoke to them, I was just…I blamed them from taking me away from my best friend" she looked up at Regina. "But then, I realised that I had finally been adopted, and by people who would actually take care of me, and love me like parents should love children"

Regina smiled. "I'm glad"

"You have that too now…You always did, I loved you from the moment I saw you in that orphanage, and I haven't stopped loving you til this day" Emma said, her eyes glistening with honesty and love.

"I love you too" Regina said smiling.

The two fell asleep that night, Regina happier than she's been in a long while.

The next morning, Mary Margret and David had a day off work, and decided to take the girls for a shopping trip. Regina needed some clothes so it was the perfect excuse to go to the shopping centre for the day, and treat the girls to some clothes and dinner, and anything else they desired.

"We were thinking maybe you and Regina could walk round the shops you want to look in and me and your dad will do he same? We can meet back here for…2?" Everyone was in agreement to Mary Margret's plan, so they separated at the doors and went off to look around different shops.

Emma pulled Regina inside a shop, claiming that a red jacket had caught her eye.

"What'dya think?" She asked Regina's spinning around in the leather jacket. Regina smiled, "it'a nice, and red is you favourite colour so it's perfect for you" She said. Emma nodded and paid for the jacket.

"You have to try this on Regina!" Emma tugged Regina's hand over to a black, thin dress. "I-I don't think so Emma…"

"Please! I'll try one too, and we can wear them to my mums birthday party next week I was telling you about"

Regina agreed, but only because Emma would try a dress on too. They headed towards the changing room, after Emma had picked out a similar dress to the black one, only difference was that it was red (of course). The two slipped on their dresses and showed each other at the same time. "You look amazing" Regina said. "So do you" Emma smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. They purchased the dresses and headed on round to the next store.

They were rounding a corner when a large figure bumped into Emma. She was about to apologise when the man spoke.

"There you are." He said, snarling.

Regina almost fainted.

"Time to come home, Regina"

 **Dun dun duuuun!! Hope you've figured out that the man is Richard. What will Regina do now? :( xx**


	6. Chapter 6

The two stood in silence, Regina's eyes swimming with tears. "Come on, brat, move it!" He spat out as he grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled her way from Emma. Emma's eyes widened, running after her she yelled at the man to let her go, and when he didn't she pounced. Emma smacked the man around the jaw, and then she held her fist in her knees, wincing as the force she used on him caused her knuckles to redden painfully. Regina quickly escaped the mans hold, her wrists covered with red finger marks from where Richard had grasped her. The man was about to hit Emma back when suddenly, a security guard yanked Emma way from her.

"Hey! Get off me!" Emma screamed, pulling her arms away from the mans grip.

"I've just witnessed an assault Madam, we will have to take you into custody" He said, summoning an officer who happened to be walking by. She felt the click of silver cuffs around her wrists as he arms were yanked behind her back.

"Let go of her!" Regina shouted, trying to hold onto the blonde. "This man was assaulting me, you don't understand-"

"Officer I was doing no such thing, this is my daughter, foster daughter, and she doesn't wanna come home from her shopping trip so I came to collect her" he grabbed Regina and tugged her away, his hand on her shoulder, gripping tightly.

Regina tried to get away, but it was no use. Richard was much stronger. She turned back and looked at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"We'll find you Regina don't worry okay? It's gunna be okay-" Was the last thing Regina heard before Emma was tugged off and presumably into a police car.

Mary Margret and David rushed into the police station. "Mum! Dad!" Emma ran over to them and envelopes them in one big hug. She pulled bag quickly though, her eyes frantic and scared. "Regina! She…Richard took her, convinced the police that she was his daughter, I hit him to try and get her away from him but- then-" Mary Margret rubbed Emma's back, "shhh, calm down sweetheart or you'll hyperventilate". Emma slowed her breathing and tried to explain to her parents what had happened.

"So, she's with that monster!?" David exclaimed, Emma nodded. "I don't know where she is, we'll never find her again…" Emma broke down in tears "we will find her Emma, don't worry…" David placed his hand on Emma's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Should we tell the police?"

"I tried dad, they won't listen, they believed that Regina was his daughter and-"

"We have to tell them the full story…" Mary Margret said.

With the police informed of everything Regina had been through, including the rape committed by Richard, and the abuse she received on a day to day basis. The search began for the brunette girl, who could be anywhere. Back with Richard. On the streets again. Dead. Emma shook her head. This was Regina, and she was the strongest girl she knew.

They would find her. They had to.

 **Sorry for this short chapter! But I'll update ASAP with a much longer chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

The family were up early the next morning, Emma searched the town centre, asked in every café, clothes store, restaurant if anyone had seen Regina Mills. Every time she approached someone, she held out her phone with the photo of her and Regina in, hoping that someone will have seen her in the last 24 hours. However, her luck was non existent.

Mary Margret and David searched near their work places, occasionally popping back home to see if Regina had showed up there, so far, she hadn't and no one had heard anything about her. They met back up in Granny's café at lunch time and Emma explained to them how no one had seen Regina, and she received the same news from her parents.

"P-please…stop" Regina pleaded, her eyes clouded over with tears as the man stroked her cheek with the back of a kitchen knife. She squinted his eyes, and glared at Regina. "Silly, silly girl.." He said, standing up and slowly pacing the basement. He twirled the knife in his hand and then rested it on top of the chair he had in there. He looked down at Regina. "You know, it was a bad idea going off like that" He said, too calmly for Regina's liking. Regina tensed up as she swallowed thickly. "W-what're you gunna do?" She asked timidly, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Oh, dear…you don't want to know…" He grabbed her by the hair and shoved her to the ground, his sweaty body on top of hers as he worked on removing her clothing, all the while Regina shrieked and cried as he grunted on top of her.

Emma walked back around to the corner where she first found Regina. She looked around for any signs of her, but there weren't any. She ran her hand through her hair, stressed and worried about her brunette friend. She walked for quite a while, until she saw a large man, throwing a bin bag out, the man looking awfully a lot like Richard. She frowned as she saw the outfit popping out of the ripped bin back, the same outfit Regina was wearing the day before. Emma's heart gasped out of her mouth, her jaw wide open. Her eyes swarming with fear. She picked her phone up.

"Mum! I found her, I think…"

" _Really? Where is she? Is she okay?_ "

"I don't know, I saw this man throwing a bin bag away, and the man looked like Regina's foster father… and it looked like the outfit Regina had on yesterday that was falling out of the bin bag"

" _I'm phoning the police, Emma be safe alright…text me where you are and we'll see you there_ "

"Okay…bye"

Emma texted her mother the street of the road she was on, her eyes following Richard movements. She frowned when she saw the knife he wrapped up in some old clothes, and then added to the bin collection. Emma couldn't hold herself back any longer, she walked up to the house and made some excuse for Richard to walk away from the house. She sure hoped he had a car…

"Excuse me, your car is on fire…" Emma said, keeping her head down, her hoodie up so that he didn't recognise him from the day in the store. Richard whipped his head up, and ran down to the car in the car park around the corner from his house, luckily Emma had clapped her eyes on the perfect distraction.

Emma quickly ran inside the house. "Regina!" Emma checked upstairs and then ran into the kitchen and the living room. "Regina are you in here?"

Regina looked up from her position with her head in her knees. She dried her eyes and covered herself with the blanket she had been left to sleep in, Richard had taken all her other clothes. She frowned as she thought she heard Emma. No way. It couldn't be. But then she heard it again. "E-Emma!" Regina shouted. "Emma please, h-help!"

Emma heard a small voice, and ran through to the door in between the kitchen and the living room, she noticed the set of keys hung up next to the room, and quickly opened the door. Emma ran downstairs and then she saw her. Regina was huddled under a dirty blanket in the middle of a black, dirty basement. She had no clothes on, and a fresh, sore slit down her left cheek. Emma ran over to her and crouched down. "Hey, I'm here, it'll be okay.." Emma enveloped Regina in her arms. Regina shook as Emma held her. "W-we have to get out of here Emma, he'll kill both of us if he sees you in here..", nodding to Emma to say she was sure she was strong enough to go. Emma nodded. She helped Regina up, holding her hand tightly, and she wrapped the blanket further around Regina. Emma decided that now wasn't the right time to ask Regina about what Richard had done to her.

Her and Emma headed up the basement stairs and then Emma flung the basement door open. Emma saw Richard walking around the corner, an angry look on his face. "Come on, he's here…" Emma gripped Regina's hand and interlocked their fingers. Richard stormed up the path. Emma and Regina burst through the door and was met with a frustrated Richard, glaring down at the two girls, nostrils flaring.

"What did I say about going off, Regina.."

Regina looked at Emma, terrified. Emma shoved past the man and he fell into the plant next to the house. Richard was about to grab Regina's hair when a laser was pointed at his chest. He looked up and saw two police cars parked outside his house.

"Hands in the air!" One shouted. Richard raised his hands, his eyes burning through Regina's. If looks could kill, Regina would have dropped dead right there and then.

Mary Margret and David came rushing from their car. A police man came up to the two girls as Regina cried in Emma's shoulder. She was told by the policeman, she would have to go up to the station and hospital, and make a statement. Regina nodded as she hugged Emma tightly. David and Mary Margret looked sympathetically at the brunette. Emma looked at her mother and father, and rubbed Regina's back comfortingly. Regina looked around at..at her new family. They were all she needed. As long as she had Emma, she would get though this.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

David bounced his leg up and down, Mary Margret stared at the door where her daughter had accompanied Regina through. Poor girl. She had already been through so much, they thought. Neither of them spoke, just looked at each other, their sympathy meeting in the middle. Mary Margret shook her head as she reached over and held David's hand. "Shell be ,alright we'll make sure if it" David reassured the black haired woman, squeezing her hand tighter.

Regina was taken to a large white room. She had pleaded with the doctor to let Emma come with her, despite them stating that everyone had to wait outside. Emma was still with Regina, holding her hand tightly, as though if she let go she would drown. "Right, Regina, a nurse will be here to take pictures of the wounds and to do a swab…" Regina's eyes looked down as she said the word 'swab'. She knew she had to do it, but she really hated the idea of someone poking around down there. Emma stroked her long brown hair gently, "it'll be okay" she said, as if she knew what Regina was thinking. Regina nodded and took a deep breath. She was handed a hospital gown, and the nurse, Jean, as seen on her badge, allowed her to change in private. She came out holding her arms around her stomach uncomfortably. "Right Regina…if you're ready I will begin by taking a swab around your vaginal area, it may be uncomfortable but it will be over as soon as you know it. I'm afraid you will have to wait outside…" she turned to Emma. Regina widened her eyes, tightening her grip on Emma's hand, "no, please…" Regina begged. "I'm sorry-" the nurse was about to say. Regina began shaking her head frantically, "I'm not doing anything if Emma isn't there". Jean nodded and allowed Emma in the room.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand as the nurse snapped photographs of the bruises on her legs. When they started taking swabs, Regina buried her head in Emma's neck, wet tears soaking Emma's skin. Emma just rubbed her back while kissing the side of her cheek and telling her that everything was going to be alright. When they were finished Regina changed back into her clothes, after having the cut on her face cleaned. They both headed back out to Mary Margret and David. The pair jumped up and went over to the girls. Regina looked mortified, scared and broken all at once. The doctor was soon at their side, telling them how the results of the rape kit would be a few days, and they would be contacted once the hospital received them back.

Mary Margret and David gave Regina a hug each, and told her that the would be there for her. Regina nodded, muttering a small, quite thank you. They drove home that night. The car was filled with silence. Regina had fallen asleep before the journey was over, and Emma shook her shoulder lightly when they were back home. They headed into the quiet house, Mary Margret turned the heating up as she was near shivering when she walked inside. Emma and Regina head upstairs to change, and then went back downstairs and chilled out on the sofa. David made everyone a hot drink, and sat next to his wife on the other sofa.

"Regina, we will never let anyone ever harm you again, in anyway" Mary Margaret said, her eyes filled with honesty. Regina smiled, finally someone, other than Emma of course, cared. "Thank you" She said.

They were in the middle of watching a reality show on tv when Mary Margret spoke. "I was thinking, if you're up for it Regina, me and David could take you up to the stables…It would be a nice day out…" Regina's eyes lit up at her suggestion. "Would you? That would be amazing.." she said quietly. "Of course, Emma, what about you..?" Emma avoided eye contact with her mother. She hadn't learnt how to ride, and didn't want to embarrass herself. "You can't ride, can you?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head. "We'll teach you, it'll be fun" Regina smiled the biggest smile. "Then it's settled" Mary Margret said.

Regina had loved horses since being 4 years old. When Emma first met her, Regina always wore horse tops and had a horse shaped bag for her clothes. When Regina was in the orphanage, she would use her birthday and Christmas wishes, and go and ride. Her social worker would take her when she didn't want to with the other boys and girls to the theme park for a day out. She was ecstatic when Emma's mother suggested it, and her face definitely showed her excitement.

"So, Regina, you like horses?" Mary Margret asked. Regina nodded. "Everyone else in the orphanage got taken bowling and ice skating and to theme parks, instead I asked to be taken riding, I only went every so often but…." Mary Margret smiled, glad that they were finally talking about something positive rather than the horrible things she had gone through.

That night, Emma and Regina watched a Netflix show in bed. When it was finished, Emma turned her tv off and slid further down the pillow she was lent on. "I'm sorry Richard took you…I should have just…punched him so hard that, he never woke up…" Emma said, making Regina giggle. "Well, you certainly punched him hard…" Regina said, taking Emma's hand and slowly running her thumb over the sore, raised skin on Emma's knuckles. "I had to hurt him some how…" She said. "When he took you…I, I thought you were…dead", her eyes rested up at the thought of her best friends death. "My heart was…literally in my mouth, and when I found you…it was the best feeling in the world to know you were still here" Emma confessed, kissing Regina's fingers that were looped around hers loosely. "He will get locked up won't he?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Most likely…if he says he's not guilty though, it'll probably go to trial…would you be able to handle it?"

Regina nodded. "I just want him gone"

"So do I" Emma said.

The two laid next to each other in silence for a moment.

"You won't let me fall off one of those..horses tomorrow will you?"

Regina laughed. "Course not, you'll be absolutely fine Em, I promise"

"Good" She said.

Regina's eyes started to droop tiredly. Emma kissed her nose and said goodnight to her. "Wake me up if you need me" she said. "I will…Night Emma". Regina sprawled her arm over Emma's waist, and rested her head in Emma's chest. She soon fell asleep, felling safe in Emma's warm arms.

 **If anyone has any ideas or directions this story could go then please feel free to suggest them!! Idk how long this story will be...So..yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in one day, aren't you all lucky ;) Please read and review x The last chapter were quite dark so this one is a lot more light and happy :)**

"Come on Emma! We're gonna be late!" David shouted. Emma was taking extra long to get ready this morning. She had taped her old roller skating safety pads to her knees underneath her leggings. The family had dressed comfortably, and warm for their day at the stables. Mary Margret packet them all a sandwich and a drink. The plan was that they would all ride, stop and have lunch, as a picnic, and then ride back to the stables.

"I'm coming Dad!" Emma rushes down the stairs and slipped her boots on. Once they were all ready, they headed out to the car. Regina was so excited. And to be honest, Emma's parents looked just as enthusiastic about going to the stables as she was.

When they arrived a later that morning, Henry (the boss of the stables) paired them all up with a horse. He explained to them the safety policies, and what and what not to do around a horse, and while riding. "I ensure you, our horses are the most placid animals you'll meet" he met all their eyes, especially the blondes when he ensured her she would be safe. Emma had been biting her nails since she arrived. Regina reached out and pulled her and away from her mouth, and held it in both of hers. "I'll show you to your horses…" he said, leading the way to a large stable.

"Now, David, this is your horse…Arthur" Henry pointed at the large white steed, who had already been racked up with a black bridle and saddle. Henry led the horse out and handed him over to David, who climbed on quickly. He was used to riding, he had worked on a farm when he was younger, so he was quite experienced in the area.

"Mary Margret, if you'll follow me to you're horse…Ava". Mary Margret stared in awe at the brown and white horse, her saddle red and bridle black. "She's a beauty" She commented, leading the horse out to mount her. Emma sighed shakily as she knew it was her turn next. She was terrified. Her legs felt like jelly as the old man showed her the gigantic horse she was to ride.

"Emma, this is Jessie" Emma gulped, taking in the huge, black horse in front of her. Regina squeezed her hand, "you'll be fine…".

Regina was shown her horse next. She was introduced to a brown horse, "Rocinante is the finest horse here, you two will get on great" He smiled at the brunette who smiled softly at the horse.

Regina and Emma led their horses out, Emma more walking next to the horse and gripping the bridle tightly. "Go on Emma honey, climb on" David encouraged, him and Mary Margret looking like a king and queen in their element as they sat up straight on top of their horses. Emma swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Regina left her horse unattended, Rocinante just stood still patiently waiting for her. Regina held the reins. "Stick your foot in the stirrup and pull yourself on. I'll push your ass up if you can't pull yourself up…" she smirked. "She may move a little bit I've got her and she isn't going anywhere" she assured Emma. Emma nodded. She took a deep breath and slipped her foot in the stirrup, gripped the saddle and pulled herself up, and with a push from Regina she was sat on top of the horse. "Oh my god" she said, her eyes squeezed shut. "Em, open you eyes…you' re fine" Emma opened her eyes slowly and looked down. It wasn't that high after all. "You'll be okay if I let go?" Emma nodding was the confirmation she needed, so she handed the blonde the reins and headed back to her horse. She mounted the brown horse easily and looked towards Emma and gave her a reassuring smile.

"There we go…" Mary Margret grinned. "Everyone ready?"

They began riding towards the forest area, Mary Margaret and David going first and Emma and Regina following them. Emma looked at Regina, biting her lip nervously. Regina held her hand out to Emma and Emma took it quickly. Regina moved Rocinante closer to Emma's and slowly began to walk him forward, making Jessie do the same. Emma's eyes widened as she felt them move slowly. "You're okay…we're just walking" Regina said smiling. Emma nodded. "Think you can let go of my hand?" Regina asked, and with one more squeeze, Emma let go and held the reins. "Whenever she slows down, give her a small squeeze or a light kick"

By the time they arrived at the picnic area, Emma was less fearful of the horses. She had even began to go a bit faster, a fast trot bring the fastest as all four of them encouraged her to go faster. The horses were tied to the trees and Emma hesitantly fed each of them a carrot, prompted my Regina and her mother. They were now sat on a blanket, munching on a sandwich. "See, not that bad Emma is it?" David said. Emma smirked, "no…not that bad, but still scary" She said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

On the ride back, they got Emma cantering the last little bit back to the stables. She even admitted that it felt good, and she said that she would definitely come again. Regina smiled as her and Emma cantered down to the stables together. Both of them has wide smiles on their faces. Henry was waiting for them and raised his eyebrows when he saw the blonde cantering with Jessie, the same blonde who was shaking in her boots just a few hours ago.

"I see someone' s gotten over their fear" He said, smiling as Emma jumped down from the horse with a smile. "Yeah, they're not that bad after all…" She said quietly. The four of them thanked Henry and said goodbye to their horses. David informed the man they would definitely be seeing him again sometime soon. Regina smiled at the old man, as he grinned back at her, seeing in her eyes the love she had for these horses.

"Today was amazing, thank you so much Mary Margret and David" Regina said as they walked through the house later that day. "It's fine Regina really, we all enjoyed it.." Mary Margret beamed. "Even the scaredy pants who tied protective pads to her knees" David poked his daughter at her sides, making Emma squirm.

Regina looked around as they teased Emma. She thought about the four of them and how the four of them looked like a real family. She smiled, and when everything was quiet she threw her arms around Emma and her parents. Mary Margaret and David were taken aback at first, however they soon hugged Regina back, all of them could help but think how perfect the four of them was together.

 **I think soon I will probably have Mary Margret and David adopt Regina :) Hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please keep reviewing! I love reading everyone's ideas and opinions about my story. If anyone would like to co write a story, message me, it would be fun :)**

 **Anyways…enjoy this chapter. In this there is some bonding between Mary Margaret and Regina so…enjoy.**

Regina yawned, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she crept downstairs. It had just turned half past 2 in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Truth be told, she hasn't been able to for a while now, every night she was restless. She had sat up in bed for the second time that night, she had been having this reoccurring dream, well more of a nightmare, in which Richard would come into the house and take Emma away from her. Every night after this dream, she frantically reached over to the blondes side of the bed, and sighed, relieved that she was still there, sleeping soundly.

She turned the lamp on in the living room, and sat down on the sofa with a glass of water. She sipped the water and hugged a fluffy black pillow close to her stomach. She thought about her time with Richard, how she could still feel him on top of her, forcing her to take her clothes off. She lifted up her night shirt, staring at the scars and deep bruises on her rips and stomach. Ugly. They're ugly. She ran her hand over the bruises, her cold hands soothing for the purple patch of bruises. She pulled her shirt back down a moment later and was started when she heard movement from the staircase.

Mary Margret walked into the living room, expecting to find a robber with a baseball bat, and sighing when it was only Regina. "Regina sweetie, are you okay?" She asked softly, keeping her voice quiet so she didn't disturb her sleeping husband and daughter. She walked a few feet before sitting on the sofa next to Regina. "I'm fine, I just…couldn't sleep" she admitted quietly. Mary Margaret nodded, understandingly. "I hope you don't mind but I helped myself to a glass of water" she said. "Oh no Regina, you can help yourself to anything you want honey" She said smiling. She felt her heart sting when Regina peered up into her eyes. All she saw was pain. Pain, fear and years of hurting. She rested her hand over Regina's knee, "how come you can't sleep?" She asked. Regina sighed, and waited for a few minutes. She replied Mary Margret wasn't going to pry, so she decided to tell her.

"I've been having nightmares" she confessed quietly, she seemed almost ashamed about something that was quite normal.

"Alright, and what are those nightmares about?" She asked softly, giving Regina all the time she needed, and this Regina was grateful for.

Regina swallowed before answering. "They're about Richard, and he keeps taking Emma and trying to hurt her just so that he can hurt me" Tears fell down her face.

"Oh Regina…" Mary Margret wrapped one arm around the brunette and watched as the girl in front of her fell apart. "That man is never going to come here, and he definitely won't ever take Emma, or hurt you" She said to the girl, who nodded. "I just-I need Emma and if anything ever happened to her-"

"It won't Regina, not while we're all here… and nothing will ever happen to you either, alright?"

"Alright" Regina accepted.

"Are you okay to go back to bed now?" Mary Margret asked.

Regina nodded and dried her eyes. "Thank you" She said, and even made the brave move of hugging Mary Margret quickly, before pulling back and saying goodnight.

The next morning went smoothly. David headed to work while Emma, Regina and Mary Margret worked on getting Regina enrolled into Emma's school. They had made an appointment with the head of the school which they attended later on in the afternoon. The head understood Regina's past, and was axed that despite all she had been through, her grades were top marks. Regina has always been clever, and Emma knew this.

 _"What're you doing?" The blonde asked, plopping her little bottom down next to Regina. "Reading" Regina answered, engrossed in a book. Emma peered over Regina's shoulder, "Theres a lot of words" Emma said, her 6 year old self not quite realising that a book did in fact contain a lot of words. Regina giggled and looked up at the blonde. "They're what tells the story" She smirked, and put her head backs down as she continued to read. Emma shuffled closer to her, if that was even possible. "A story? I love stories! Can you tell it me Gina please!?" Emma asked excitedly. Regina nodded and slowly read the words in the book. Not every word she pronounced perfectly, but she gave it a good go as she wanted to make Emma happy by telling her this story. She opened the book wider, and read aloud… "Once upon a time…"_

The head, Mrs Stratton, informed Regina that once the paper work was done, she would be allowed to start school next week, and she would even be able to join Emma's classes, which of course, the pair were happy about.

That night the family sat around a table, eating pizza and fries. David had decided he didn't want to cook so instead he ordered a takeaway. The four chatted at the table, about everything and anything. With Christmas just around the corner, Regina couldn't think of a better gift this Christmas, other than to spend it with Emma, Mary Margret and David, who she was beginning to consider as her own family.

 **Please send me ideas for this story!! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I've been busy with college, please keep reading and reviewing! Hopefully you like this chapter x**

Emma woke up the next morning with an arm around her waist. She looked down and the arm and back up at the sleeping brunette next to her. She looked so peaceful. She smiled and slowly wriggled our from underneath Regina's slender arm, and kissed her nose before going downstairs.

"Morning mom" Emma said, wiping her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Mary Margret was sat reading a book at the table, already dressed and eating a piece of rosy. She looked up and grinned. "Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" She asked. Emma clicked on the kettle and sat down next to her mother. "Yeah fine" Emma said. Mary Margret took another bite of toast. "Regina…she, last night she had a nightmare…" Emma frowned and her eyes became saddened. "She was downstairs and we had a little chat" Mary Margret said. "The nightmare was about Richard taking you…" she added with a frown. Emma sighed. "I-I don't know what to say to her, or how to act around her mom…" Emma admitted. Mary Margret rested her warm hand on top of her daughters and squeezed affectionately. "Emma, you're the best thing in that girls life right now, it doesn't matter what you say, it matters that your just..there" she said. Emma nodding along as she listened to her mother. "I just, want her to be okay, how can I make sure she's okay without harassing her with questions and walking on egg shells around her?" She asked. "Just, Be you Emma. You are all she needs. Trust me" Mary Margret said before telling Emma she was going to water the plants on the back garden. Emma frowned.

She decided she would cook Regina breakfast in bed. She made bacon and eggs and French bread, and a hot cup of tea. She admitted, it wasn't the best cooking, but at least it was made with love, Emma thought with a smirk. She set the plate and steaming mug on a tray, and carried it up the stairs carefully.

Regina opened her eyes slowly when she felt someone watching her. She turned over and saw Emma holding a tray of food in her lap. Emma smiled when Regina woke up. "Morning" Emma said, still beaming, "I made this for you". Regina sat up, and leaned against the headboard. "Morning. Why didn't you wake me?" Regina asked, taking the tray from Emma and leaning it on top of her knees. "You just, looked so peaceful and didn't want to disturb you" Emma said. Regina smiled and shook her head slightly. "Em, sometimes your too sweet for your own good…All your hard work could have gone cold" Regina said, biting a piece of Avon she had stabbed with her fork. Emma shrugged. "Well, lucky it didn't then" she smirked. Regina kissed Emma's cheek and went back to eating her breakfast. Emma blushed and tried to hide the redness appearing on her pale cheeks, making Regina giggle quietly.

"So…how do you fell about starting school again?" Emma asked once Regina had finished eating.

Regina shrugged. "I-I guess happy but…scared and nervous as well. What if no one likes me?"

"Well no one likes me either so I guess we're stuck with each other" Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled sadly. "How can someone as amazing and kind as you not be liked by people in school?"

Emma shrugged. "Exactly" she winked. "I'm just, above their league" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You are" Regina said, no hint of sarcasm evident though. "I mean it Emma" she said, honesty in her eyes. Emma smiled. "So are you, which is why we're perfect together".

Later that afternoon, Regina and Emma were sat at home while Mary Margret and David were at work, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Emma frowned, she didn't realise she was expecting anyone. "One second.." Emma said to Regina, getting up to answer the door. She opened the door slowly, there was a police man and a woman stood at the side of him, dressed in a smart button up shirt and tie, and black smart trousers. Emma frowned and looked at both of them. "Umm…" she cleared her thought, unsure of what to say. "Hello?" She said, suddenly shy. "Hi, am I correct that Regina Mills is staying here?" The man said. Emma nodded and stepped aside allowing them to come inside.

"Who was it?" Regina asked, sitting crossed legged on the sofa.

Emma walked in the living room, two adults behind her. Regina immediately frowned, "I'm Emma by the way." Emma said awkwardly to the two behind her, "do you want like, a drink or something?" Both turned down her offer politely. "We are here to take a statement from miss Mills" The lady said. Regina sighed. She knew it would happen sooner rather than later. "It'll be okay" Emma took Regina's hand, quietly reassuring her.

"We are just going to ask some questions about what has happened alright? Give us as much information as possible" she said. "And I'm DC Lauren by the way, and this is my partner Paul" She said, smiling a little.

Regina answered every grilling question that was asked. She had to grit her teeth and squeeze Emma's hand while answering the questions, the reality of her situation dawning on her all of a sudden. Emma just say, rubbed her back, squeezed her hand, and whispered comforting words in her ear while she relived the nightmares of her past. By the end of the interview Regina was a sobbing mess, and she was begging DC Lauren to stop asking questions.

"It's about time you left" Emma said firmly, standing up.

The two adults received the message loud and clear, and was afraid if they didn't leave that second, the feisty blonde would end up slapping them and being charged with assault.

"We will inform you of the trail hearing, and any further information or questions you have, don't hesitate to call" Paul said, handing Emma a small card.

"Thank you for your time, in the meantime, if you need any therapy, or counselling, here is a leaflet about the help you can get…" Lauren said.

Regina just stared at the coffee table. Emma showed the pair out and said goodbye to them.

When Emma went back inside, Regina was shaking, sobs racking through her body. Emma ran over to her and pulled Regina into her wide arms. "Sshh, it's alright" she cooed. "You're the bravest person I know Regina" Emma continued to calm and soothe Regina's sobs, until, due to exhaustion, the brunette fell asleep in Emma's arms. Emma just let her be. She adjusted them both so they were laid on the sofa, Regina's body on top of hers, clinging on like a koala. Emma kissed her head, "I love you Regina…" She whispered, stroking her hair.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long update!**


End file.
